


Private Entertainment

by HandsomeManExpress (DangerousCommieSubversive)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Collars, Consensual Infidelity, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Petplay, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/HandsomeManExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Triple H is away, Stephanie will--as he knows damn well--play. Mostly with Seth, since he's to hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Entertainment

 Hunter is away dealing with business in Florida and won't be back until late in the night, and the kids are visiting friends, and Stephanie is by herself and bored and without something to work on or anything that looks good to read or much to do with her hands. But Seth is around, as they generally prefer him to be, and he isn't doing anything that he wouldn't happily put down if she told him to.

So she finds him (in the living room, on the couch with the briefcase next to him, hunched over his 3DS in a position that _can't_ be good for his back), and she leans down so that her mouth is on level with his ear, and she says, “Heel.”

He sits up _very straight_ and looks up at her expectantly. “Yes, ma'am.”

“Come to the back. Five minutes.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

She runs her fingers through his hair. “Good boy.”

She takes a leisurely stroll to the kitchen, has a drink of water, makes sure that the doors are locked. And when she gets to the bedroom Seth is waiting, on his knees and shirtless at the end of the bed with his studded collar around his neck and his hands folded in his lap, covering but not hiding the bulge in his pants.

She strokes his hair, and he leans into her hand, eyes closing as he rubs his cheek against her palm. She smiles. “ _Good_ boy.”

He makes a little noise in the back of his throat.

“Stay.”

He looks up at her and waits, patiently, not moving as she unbuttons her shirt and shrugs it off onto the dresser.

“Unzip me.”

She doesn't turn away from him; he has to wrap his arms around her to reach the zipper at the back of her skirt. His face is pressed against her groin, and it's nice enough that she strokes his hair again and says, “Do you want a little taste?”

“Yes, please.” His voice is muffled.

“Have you been good?” Her skirt slides down her legs to the ground.

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Then go ahead. But no grabbing.”

Seth tugs down her panties with his teeth, somehow managing not to tear holes in the lace, and she grabs the edge of the dresser as he buries his nose in the curls of her pubic hair and starts to lick. His palms stay flat on the drawers behind her, his head tilted back as he laps at her, the tip of his tongue teasing her labia apart and tracing their edges and drawing circles around her clit.

She lets him go on like that for a few very pleasant moments and then grabs his collar as soon as she starts to detect a real surge of energy. “Stop.”

He makes a little noise in the back of his throat and tries to move forward again, but she yanks hard on the collar with a sharp, _“_ _No,”_ and he rocks back and looks up at her again.

“Up.” He scrambles to his feet, and she smiles—looking _up_ at him, of course, because there _is_ that frustrating problem where most of the people she interacts with daily are taller than her—and pulls him close again so she can start undoing his belt. “I'm bored today, Seth.”

He smiles a little. It's cute. “I'd guessed that.”

“Have you been good lately?” She gets his fly open.

“I try, ma'am.”

“That's what I like to hear.” His jeans drop to the floor, and she walks him backwards out of them and towards the bed, giving him a little shove when they're close enough so that he stumbles back and sits down. “I like it when my boys are good. It saves so much energy.”

He closes his eyes as she strokes him, leaning in towards her with a series of little moans and gasps that make him sound like a much smaller man than he is. She doesn't let him touch her, just draws him close to his breaking point and then stops, pushes him flat onto his back, and twists her right hand in his hair. “Be good.” She crawls up him, straddles his face, and uses him through her first orgasm and a bit past, guiding him via her hand in his hair. He's good to look at like this, on his back with his head between her thighs. She rolls her hips against his mouth, riding out her own pleasure on his tongue until she decides that there might be some danger of suffocation.

When she pulls back feeling warm, Seth gasps and licks his lips and says, hopefully, “My turn?”

Stephanie considers it for a moment and then says, “I think so, yes.” It's fun watching him strain up towards her as she gets the bottle of lube. “Why don't you get yourself ready for me.”

He draws his legs up and slides a finger into his own ass, and the look on his face as he shuts his eyes and bites his lip is a pleasure in itself. Stephanie watches him for a moment, delighted, and then goes to get out her cock.

It's nothing very special. It's plain and black and largish, a smooth silicon, and she's got a decent harness for it, also very plain. But Hunter got it for her as a gift (that and a bright pink one that they couldn't use because it made them both laugh too much), and it's served her well. She settles the harness onto her hips comfortably, slips in the little bullet vibe, strokes lube onto her cock as she watches Seth open himself up. His beard is damp and she knows it smells of her, and he's watching her with desperate anticipation.

“Move.”

He moves. She stretches out luxuriously on the bed, propped up a bit so she can get a good view, and beckons. And as he settles slowly onto her cock he moans, and she pulls him down by his collar to kiss her own taste off his mouth. “You're such a good boy.”

He shivers. “Thank you, ma'am.”

“Why don't you show me how pretty you look when you're getting fucked? We'll take a picture for Hunter.”

* * *

 

Hunter's in the middle of a private business meeting when his phone buzzes. He checks the caller ID and frowns. “Hang on a second, Bill. This might be important.”

William Regal shrugs. “I'm in no rush.”

Hunter flicks the text message open.

Downloads the picture while he's taking a sip of his coffee.

Chokes, nearly spraying coffee across the table.

Regal lifts an eyebrow. “Is everything all right?”

“Fine, fine, everything's fine.” Hunter coughs. “Private message.”

* * *

 

[Glad to see you're staying entertained. Save some for me. Should be home around 11.30.]

Stephanie reads the message and laughs before setting the phone aside. “He'll be home tonight. Are you excited?”

“Yes, ma'am.” Seth huffs, breathless, stroking himself with one hand while he stays steady with the other. His eyelids flutter as he fucks himself hard on her cock. “I. Um. Oh god.”

She beams up at him. “Do you need to come.”

He nods frantically. “Yes, please.”

“Would you stop if I told you to?”

More frantic nodding.

“Then go ahead.” She grips his thighs, cants her hips up.

He gasps spasmodically, biting his lip again, and comes on her breasts and stomach with a throat-stopped moan.

“What a sticky mess,” and she laughs. “Go ahead, clean me up.”

Seth gets down on his hands to lick her clean, and Stephanie comes a second time with his mouth on her breasts and the tiny vibrator in her harness humming against her clit.

“Now give me a kiss,” she says, and licks his come out of his mouth with a suppressed laugh.

He grins down at her. “Was I good?”

“You were _very_ good, Seth.” She wriggles pleasantly against the pillows. “Now let's go take a shower so everything can be nice when Hunter gets home.”


End file.
